


Can I...

by Katlen



Series: Main Event [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: It's Arthur's 21st birthday and Grace & Danse have something special in mind.This is for Lady_Linn.. Whose kind words and encouragement prompted me to get off my lazy butt and make time to write a little something about these three. *You* rock, girl. :)





	Can I...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Linn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Linn/gifts).



> Part of the 'Main Event' series. (Winner Take All)

Grace Arlen remembered turning twenty one. It was a big deal back then and judging by the party and the 'revelry' that was going on, it was still big deal now.

And Arthur Maxson was quickly getting hammered on his twenty first birthday.

Grace and Danse exchanged a quick look, and moved toward their elder at the same time, Danse stepping up to hook an arm around his shoulders.

“Elder?” Danse hinted quietly. “You may want to call it a night.”

Grace pressed against Arthur's other side, slipping an arm around his waist to help steady him.

“Let us walk you back to your quarters, Sir. We have a present for you as well, but it would be best delivered in private.” she whispered to him.

Arthur beamed at them, his eyes glassy.

“I was just looking for you two. I was thinking we should all... do .. something to celebrate.” His voice was a bit louder than Danse or Grace liked, they had struggled to keep the rumor mill from learning the true nature of the relationship they all shared, but Arthur's inebriated state wasn't helping matters.

Danse practically carried the younger man toward his room, as Arthur openly flirted with them both.

“I think you two should spend the night in my room. I have some things I want to do to both of you--”

“Sir!” Danse hissed sharply.

Grace only burst out laughing as Arthur smiled down at her.

“Grace, do you know if my thick headed friend here hadn't snatched you away so quick I would have proposed to you myself.”

The loud music and merriment of the cafeteria was behind them and Arthur's door was finally in sight. They had slipped away unnoticed.

“I'm sure you would have, Elder.” Grace smiled up at him with a wink.

Danse slipped the key from the pocket of Maxson's heavy battle coat and unlocked the door deftly, still supporting the young elder.

Grace opened the door as her fiance carefully guided Arthur into the room.

 

In an instant he changed, his inebriated stance disappeared and Arthur stretched to his full six foot one height. Danse and Grace both looked at each other in surprise.

“Was it convincing enough?” Arthur asked, walking to the small wet bar in his room and pouring all three of them a drink.

“I.. uh, yes. I really thought you were hammered,” Grace giggled as Danse nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Arthur nodded, handing them each a tumbler of his favorite bourbon. “I figured if I could fool you two, then I could fool anyone else. I'd rather just spend my birthday alone with the two of you, if you want the truth of it.”

Danse unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled his sleeves back to show his scared and thickly muscled forearms.

“Well, Arthur,” Danse said softly, easing down next to him on the couch, as Grace settled in on his other side. “When Grace asked you what you wanted for your birthday you said 'To be someone else'--”

“I was having a shitty day, Danse.” The young elder objected with a frown.

“I know, I know” Danse said gently, bringing one hand to rest on Arthur's thigh as he continued to speak. “But it did give us an idea. Something I think you'll love, because it challenges your control of yourself. Trust me. I've tried it and it was... mind blowing.”

As Danse was speaking his big hand was casually stroking Arthur's thigh, as Grace unbuttoned Arthur's shirt and lightly dragged her nails up and down his furred chest.

“I'm very interested,” Arthur smirked, looking from Danse's hand to Grace's. “What do we need to do?

“We want a safe word Arthur. A word that you would never utter in the heat of passion. A word that means this has gone far enough. Sometimes pleasure and pain walk a very thin tightrope together, and we would never want this to cross that line,” Grace explained quietly.

Arthur raised his eyes to look into hers, holding her gaze for a moment.

“Danse, you're one lucky son-uva-bitch, you know that?” He asked, never breaking eye contact with the small blonde sitting beside him.

Danse's arm shot out suddenly, gripping Arthur's chin and turning his face to him.

“I do know that, but I don't mind sharing a little,” he muttered, leaning close and pressing a deep slow kiss to Arthur's lips.

Arthur looked a bit shaken when Danse broke the kiss.

“Your safe word is Prydwen,” Danse said with a mischievous smile.

 

“Take off your clothes, Arthur.” Grace said softly.

As he stood up and began to undress Danse and Grace did the same, all watching each other and smiling as they disrobed. A moment later they all three stood naked in his quarters.

Grace took something out of her pants pocket and walked over to Arthur, kneeling down in front of him. He wasn't the least bit ashamed that he was hard already. She held up the item for him to see. It was a simple length of small rubber tubing with a small plastic fastener the held the two ends together to form a loop. Grace placed the rubber circle around the base of his cock and under his balls, sliding the fastener up until it was snug around his cock and his balls pulled tightly together.

“Comfortable?” Grace asked with a wicked grin.

“Yes,” Arthur answered, reaching down to feel how firm and sensitive his balls felt now.

He understood the concept of cock rings, but had never even thought about using one himself.

“Good,” Danse said, suddenly close behind Arthur. “There is one more thing. You can't cum without permission.” Danse's lips began to graze a searing path of nips along Arthur's shoulder as his word finally sunk in.

“I... can't orgasm?” he frowned.

“You can, sweetheart. Just not till we say so.” She knelt in front of him and began to circle the head of his hard cock with her tongue. Danse stepped closer and kissed Arthur's neck while his own erection rubbed suggestively against Arthur's backside.

Goose flesh popped out all over Arthur's chest and legs and he leaned his head back with a soft moan at both of their ministrations. Kneeling on the floor in front of him, he watched as Grace worked his cock in and out of her hot mouth.

“Bend over a little,” Danse whispered behind him.

Arthur complied, and a second later felt the warm probing of his best friend's tongue. He blinked a few times at the rush of sensation.

“I think my knees might buckle,” he said with a quick gasp.

“Then get on your knees,” Danse told him.

Grace halted them and took the time to spread a quilt out on the floor, then Arthur got down on all fours.

The small blonde wriggled her way underneath him and started slowly sucking his cock once more.

“Why don't you return the favor to the lady,” Danse said softly, positioning himself once more behind the younger man.

Arthur had no problem with that suggestion. He equally enjoyed women and men, it was just a fact he had to keep closely guarded. He licked at Grace's smoothly shaved lips, working his tongue between them by degrees. When he felt the lubricant being gently rubbed onto his ass, he shivered in anticipation.

“I don't know.. if I can handle this,” he laughed quietly. “It feels so damn good already.”

It had been a while since the three of them had time together like this, but Arthur had no idea it had been planned that way. Dance and Grace both knew they were really Arthur's only sexual outlet, other than masturbation.

The past few weeks leading up to his birthday they had always managed to be busy when he wanted them to come over. I few weeks of pent up frustration was part of their plan.

“You can take it,” Danse whispered, pressing the head of his cock against Arthur's ass and then slowly pushing deeper into him. Arthur made his body relax, not an easy task with what was being done to him at the moment.

“God...” He muttered, when Danse was buried all the way inside him.

Grace moved out from under Arthur and lay on the floor in front of him, legs spread, before reaching up and pulling his face down to her apex by the hair on top of his head.

Danse watched this and chuckled, slapping Arthur's ass loudly as he began to rock back and forth, working his thick cock in and out at a fast pace.

The young Elder immediately buried his face in between Grace's thighs once more, moaning steadily as he lapped at her clit. It didn't take but a few more minutes and Grace came hard from Arthur's tongue. She slipped out from in front of him and knelt next to his trembling body.

Grace licked her palm wetly, reaching beneath him to wrap her fingers around Arthur's rock hard cock.

“Oh... oh, fuck.. Can I cum?” he panted as Danse bucked hard into him.

“No. Not yet.” Danse said, coming to a complete stop and pulling out carefully as Grace released her firm grip on his aching cock.

“Fuck.. Fuck!” Arthur growled, left shaking on his hands and knees on the floor.

Danse excused himself and went into Arthur's private washroom to clean up.

“Get up, honey,” Grace said to Arthur, helping him to his feet and pointing him to an old wooden desk chair in the room. Once he was seated, Arthur was not surprised to feel Grace shackle his arms behind him in the chair.

She reached out and began stroking him again, and in seconds Arthur was arching his hips up each time her hand came down.

His strongly muscled body was bathed in sweat and he trembled with raw need.

“Grace?” He whispered quietly, “Please? Let me--”

“Not yet,” She replied firmly, her hand withdrawing from his throbbing cock once more.

“What's that?” Danse asked, returning from the bathroom.

“He's not going to last much longer,” Grace said matter of factually.

“Well, neither was I, fucking him that hard. That's why I stopped,” Danse replied, leaning down to pick up Grace in his arms and kiss her.

“Besides... I have something else in mind,” he said grinning at Grace and then Arthur. He set her down carefully, and pulled another chair up facing Arthur, positioning it right in front of him.

Danse sat down, his cock half hard, and winked at Grace.

He knew how much she loved to suck him. On a couple of rare occasions she had even reached orgasm while doing it, and didn't need to use her fingers.

As if she read his mind Grace crawled over to him and began sucking the head of his cock while Arthur watched.

They both also knew that Arthur loved to watch them together. He had done so on several occasions, stroking himself to completion while the couple made love.

Danse carefully reached around and pulled Grace's long hair to the side so nothing obstructed Arthur's view.

“Mmm..” Danse moaned, “You know how hot her mouth feels right now?”

Arthur let his head drop back against his shoulders and groaned. He watched for a few moments, throbbing in the air as the small blonde worshiped Danse's cock.

“Come here, Gracie,” Danse said softly, helping her to her feet and then lifting her into his lap.

With her back to his chest, Grace raised up just enough to slid down on his thick cock. She moved slowly up and down and from where Arthur sat he could see every inch sliding in and out of her shaved pussy.

Danse leaned back a little, moaning as she rode him.

“You're going to make me cum, baby” the Paladin groaned a few moments later. Grace sped up, riding faster and faster, until he grabbed her hips. Thrusting deep a few more times Danse came with a low growl.

Arthur's cock was tingling and aching as he watched the cum leaking out of Grace's pussy and sliding down his friend's cock.

Danse held Grace close to him for a minute, whispering in her ear and kissing her softly.

Grace got up and excused herself to clean up, just as Danse had done earlier.

While she was gone, Danse spit heavily into his palm and leaned over to stroke Arthur's cock. He had seen his friend naked countless times and aroused, but never like this.

“Your cock head is purple, Arthur,” Danse said as he stroked in a slow steady rhythm.

“I.. need to cum so damn bad.” Arthur muttered.

“I know, and when you do, it'll be the best cum you've ever had. Trust me.” Danse grinned.

He knelt down next to Arthur's chair, and kept stroking him slowly, stopping when his breathing became too rapid, or his body too tense.

A moment later Grace returned.

“Think he's had enough?” Danse asked her.

“I think so... Let's make him cum good,” she grinned at Danse.

She knelt next to him on the floor and together they started to lick and suck his cock.

“Christ...” Arthur moaned, watching the two of him suck his cock together. One moment Danse would take him in his mouth, and then Grace would. One moment Grace was licking his balls while Danse sucked his shaft.

All the tension of the past two hours of being denied began to build rapidly.

“Can I... Can I please cum?” He gasped desperately, his hips bucking up out of the chair.

“Yes!” Danse and Grace said in unison, before returning their attention to him.

Grace had his cock deep in her mouth, while Danse rubbed his balls and pinched one nipple when Arthur lost his control.

A low moan started deep in chest but rose to a tight-lipped yell as his orgasm hit. Grace moved back and together she and Danse stroked him through the long spurts and aftershocks that followed. Grace very gently removed the rubber tubing from the base of his cock.

“Oh.. oh.. I don't think I've ever cum that hard or that long in my life,” Arthur muttered, looking completely spent. “I damn near blacked out.”

“Intense, isn't it?” Danse asked with a knowing smile.

“Yes it is,” Arthur nodded in agreement. “how do you know?”

Danse laughed softly. “Remember my birthday was last month,” he answered pointing to Grace.

“She does know how to throw a guy one hell of a birthday bash.” Arthur agreed with a smile.

 


End file.
